Unexpected Target
by Bundlejumper
Summary: A short story about a rogue Assassin who is given a job by the Templars to kill an escaped subject. This subject might just turn out to be someone a little unexpected


**A/N: Here is a short drabble that fell out of my mind while I was sitting at my computer late at night, figured I might as well write it. Enjoy the short story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassins Creed Franchise or any associated projects or products, these rights belong to Ubisoft**

* * *

**United States of America, Abstergo Entertainment Top Floor, 20****th**** of July 2013 01:34 PM**

A man was standing off to the side staring at the secretary as she was talking with her boss; she had refused to believe that someone like him had an appointment. She clearly wasn't a Templar or she would have noticed the way the man had constantly kept himself in the camera's blind spots as well as having never walked in front of anyone all day.

The man gazed over the woman; she had red hair and blue eyes. Her face was pretty but his eyes spotted the modifications made, further down she was equally fake as her chest was visibly artificially enhanced, didn't need a trained eye to see that. She was wearing a simple white top modeled to look like a business suit while she was wearing a white skirt to match.

"Yes Sir I understand, I will send him right in"

The woman looked up and glared at him, he returned the glare quite calmly with a smile that somehow didn't fit his face, it was too peaceful. The secretary nodded her head towards the door and pressed a button that opened it, he gave her another smile and a nod before stepping inside.

His eyes quickly fell on the man he was here to meet, Olivier Garneau. The man looked like the type of person he would usually beat up when he was younger, all brains and no awareness of the world itself. His hair was black and messy along with his beard, he wore a set of glasses along with a long-sleeved shirt pulled up to his elbows, the attire was finished with a pair of black work pants and a set of shiny black shoes. All in all, he already distrusted the man.

"Ah good to finally meet you!"

Olivier put his hand forward and with reluctance the man took it and shook it three times while simultaneously applying pressure to three different points that would kill Olivier with a blood clot in three days. He really disliked this one.

"Spare me the pleasantries and tell me who the Templars want dead"

"Ah yes of course. Brought us a load of trouble this one, messed up all sorts of operations"

A data pad was passed over the table which the man looked over in passing; the name meant nothing to him and the facial features of his target wasn't all that distinguishing apart from the wound visible near his lip, the target was reportedly an Assassin and was last seen somewhere in France.

This wouldn't be the first of his brothers he would kill, far from it. There was however something that bothered the man about this particular one, he is listed as having broken out of a Templar facility and subsequently killed quite a few of them. This kind of person usually wouldn't merit him being called.

"This guy seems fairly standard, why not just sent one of your own trained Templars rather than hire me?"

"We need this to look like the Assassins were taking out one of their own and you are the best in that field by far"

The man once more glanced over the pad and read the man's full description. Some things about this one just made him feel uneasy, he didn't like uneasy.

"I will be taking my standard fee. Any specific details you want to discuss?"

Olivier shook his head "No. Find him and eliminate him that is all we ask of you"

Not bothering with a goodbye or a confirmation the man turned and walked out of the office and into the elevator. It stopped somewhere on the entertainment floor and a rather disoriented individual stepped in with him, he recognized him easily enough. He had a dossier on this one, he held within him some pretty important DNA that would make for an interesting Animus dive.

Once in the lobby both men stepped off and separated once they crossed the short bridge. Another familiar face became visible to him, Shaun Hastings. He was an assassins and a former brother but no longer, he loathed the Assassins and their endless creed. He held no love for the Templars either but they at least paid good cash for his kills.

Once outside the man hailed a cap and asked to be taken to the airport, he had a flight to France to catch.

**France, streets of Paris, 30****th**** of July 06:35 PM**

The streets of Paris were buzzing with life like always, people enjoying the atmosphere and look of the city. Chatter could be heard almost no matter where you went and laughter seemed a constant companion from the happy populous as they enjoyed their dinner. In one dark alley that had not seen light in the longest time a different scene was however playing out.

Two men were lying on the ground with short flat stab wounds in their necks, the blade had penetrated in the front and gone all the way through the back separating the spine while cutting off the vocal cords. A third was being held against the wall by a strong arm while the very same bloody blade was hovering inches from his throat

"I know he is in this part of the city, now be a good little boy and tell me where or you can join your friends"

The man was shaking and a distinct smell was spreading across the alley, the man had soiled himself a few moments ago.

"I don't know! I don't know! We've only met him a couple of times! We don't know where he hides out!"

"Then you are of no use to me"

Just as the assailant was about to plunge the blade into another victim the man screamed

"Stop! We found out he frequents the park near here! I'm sure you could find him there!"

The assailant thought it over and figured it was as good a place to look next as any other. Shrugging he plunged the blade into the young man's neck causing him to gurgle as blood gathered in his mouth, he had attempted to scream but sadly his vocal cords had broken as soon as the blade pierced his flesh.

The assailant pulled down his white pointed hood and let his messy brown hair flow freely in the wind, his dark blue eyes seemingly piercing the darkness. He was wearing a completely white trench coat with an attached hood, a memory of his past. On both of his arms sat an identical pair of retractable blades, his old Assassins Blades from his time among them. Not caring to conceal his actions the man stepped out of the alley with a sigh and began making his way towards the mentioned park.

Inside the park there was no lights away from the path, it didn't bother him any. His eagle vision had been trained enough for him to keep it active for long periods of time, like when he was hunting his pray. As of right now he was silently making his way through the trees and bushes as he followed the trace of a singular individual. He had caught sight of the man in the dark and he had approached him to ask a question, only for the man to run away.

The sound of creaking bark alerted the man to someone above him and he quickly dropped into a roll just in time to avoid getting his head impaled by a blade. Exiting his roll he turned and looked at his attacker only to come face to face with someone he had long thought dead…

"Desmond Miles, last I heard you died giving your life for humanity?"

The identified Desmond smiled verily as he retracted his blade

"Indeed I did"

"I saw the footage of your body being recovered; hell I even saw the footage of your autopsy. Care to explain how you escaped that one?"

Desmond gave an evil grin

"Juno seemed to put a little too much stock into what she witnessed down in the ruins. Minerva managed to resurrect me not long after"

The man looked astounded but not in any way surprised

"Indeed? I figured Minerva wouldn't let you die that easily, she is the type to make you clean up the mess you made and boy did you make a mess by releasing Juno"

Desmond laughed loudly as he sat down and leaned against a tree

"Don't I know it? I have been traveling the world ever since, looking for the ancient temples and artifacts, hoping that one of them would give me a way to stop Juno. I heard a little bird sing about Juno appearing in an Abstergo Facility back in the states?"

The man followed the example from his friend and sat down against a tree himself

"Aye she did, some poor shmuck was manipulated to become her vessel. Sucks for her she didn't have enough power to take over his body yet"

Desmond flinched

"Auch, bet he didn't feel quite alright afterwards huh?"

The man snorted loudly

"From what I observed he looks ready to commit suicide, he is helping Rebecca and Shaun with gathering some Intel, though I don't think he knows who they work for"

Desmond gave a shrug "Not my problem anymore, I don't work for the Assassins. What about you? I mean did the Falcon finally fall or are you still flying high in the sky?"

The man now identified as Falcon smirked

"I'm soaring higher than ever before. I kill Templars and Assassins for a living now, whichever side pays the best"

Desmond gave a short laugh

"The world has really changed huh? So who sent you after me?"

Falcon removed his data pad and threw it over to Desmond

"Templars. I don't know if they realize just who they sent me after, as you can see the picture is slightly distorted and the only thing to identify you with is the wound on your lip. To be honest I suspect that they don't know"

Desmond read over the pad a few times before shrugging and threw it back with a grin

"I don't really care anymore. Minerva took some of my DNA and used it to create that fake corpse that the Templars took. They made good use of it?"

Falcon nodded

"Yeah they did. Got loads of people reliving your ancestor's lives, most recent one was Edward Kenway a pirate living in the early 1700"

Desmond sighed loudly as he glanced over at Falcon

"So what are you going to do about me?"

Falcon gave him a toothy grin

"Nothing, I will report back to the Templars that I found your corpse in the gutters of Paris, you seemingly died from several stab wounds to your stomach. I never found your attackers and will refuse pay since I didn't perform the kill. That will pacify them for now, but I suggest keeping an extremely low profile from now on"

Desmond rose from his spot on the ground and walked over and helped Falcon stand up again before shaking his hand with a smile

"Thank you my friend. Hey do me a favor?" Falcon nodded "In two months from now, come to Hong Kong and find me. I could use someone like you in my search, it's not like you got anything better to do anyway"

Falcon laughed a little before answering

"I'll meet you there"

As Desmond began walking away Falcon noticed something odd about him, his body seemed to be flickering slightly. Shaking his head Falcon activated his eagle vision and confirmed that it was actually a living breathing human walking away from him…

Then again, who said the eagle vision only recognized humans?

* * *

**A/N: Hey people, this was done because I thought it up and wanted to write it. It's short as hell and has no actual context other than me wanting to make it seem like Desmond was actually alive. **

**Have a good one folks. **


End file.
